The present invention relates to compounds which are endothelin antagonists, processes for making such compounds, synthetic intermediates employed in these processes and methods and compositions for antagonizing endothelin.
Endothelin (ET) is a 21 amino acid peptide that is produced by endothelial cells. ET is produced by enzymatic cleavage of a Trp-Val bond in the precursor peptide big endothelin (Big ET). This cleavage is caused by an endothelin converting enzyme (ECE). Endothelin has been shown to constrict arteries and veins, increase mean arterial blood pressure, decrease cardiac output, increase cardiac contractility in vitro, stimulate mitogenesis in vascular smooth muscle cells in vitro, contract non-vascular smooth muscle including guinea pig trachea, human urinary bladder strips and rat uterus in vitro, increase airway resistance in vivo, induce formation of gastric ulcers, stimulate release of atrial natriuretic factor in vitro and in vivo, increase plasma levels of vasopressin, aldosterone and catecholamines, inhibit release of renin in vitro and stimulate release of gonadotropins in vitro.
It has been shown that vasoconstriction is caused by binding of endothelin to its receptors on vascular smooth muscle (Nature 332 411 (1988), FEBS Letters 231 440 (1988) and Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 154 868 (1988)). An. agent which suppresses endothelin production or an agent which binds to endothelin or which inhibits the binding of endothelin to an endothelin receptor will produce beneficial effects in a variety of therapeutic areas. In fact, an anti-endothelin antibody has been shown, upon intrarenal infusion, to ameliorate the adverse effects of renal ischemia on renal vascular resistance and glomerular filtration rate (Kon, et al., J. Clin. Invest. 83 1762 (1989)). In addition, an anti-endothelin antibody attenuated the nephrotoxic effects of intravenously administered cyclosporin (Kon, et al., Kidney Int. 37 1487 (1990)) and attenuated infarct size in a coronary artery ligation-induced myocardial infarction model (Watanabe, et al., Nature 344 114 (1990)).
Clozel et al. (Nature 365: 759-761 (1993)) report that Ro 46-2005, a nonpeptide ET-A/B antagonist, prevents post-ischaemic renal vasoconstriction in rats, prevents the decrease in cerebral blood flow due to subarachnoid hemorrhage (SAH) in rats, and decreases MAP in sodium-depleted squirrel monkeys when dosed orally. A similar effect of a linear tripeptide-like ET-A antagonist, BQ-485, on arterial caliber after SAH has also been recently reported (S. Itoh, T. Sasaki, K. Ide, K. Ishikawa, M. Nishikibe, and M. Yano, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. , 195: 969-75 (1993). These results indicate that agents which antagonize ET/ET receptor binding will provide therapeutic benefit in the indicated disease states.
Agents with the ability to antagonize ET/ET receptor binding have been shown to be active in a number of animal models of human disease. For example, Hogaboam et al (EUR. J. Pharmacol. 1996, 309, 261-269), have shown that an endothelin receptor antagonist reduced injury in a rat model of colitis. Aktan et al (Transplant Int 1996, 9, 201-207) have demonstrated that a similar agent prevents ischemia-reperfusion injury in kidney transplantation. Similar studies have suggested the use of endothelin antagonists in the treatment of angina, pulmonary hypertension, Raynaud""s disease, and migraine. (Ferro and Webb, Drugs 1996, 51, 12-27).
Abnormal levels of endothelin or endothelin receptors have also been associated with a number of disease states, including prostate cancer (Nelson et al, Nature Medicine 1995, 1, 944-949), suggesting a role of endothelin in the pathophysiology of these diseases.
Wu-Wong et al (Lfe Sciences 1996, 58, 1839-1847) have shown hat both endothelin and endothelin antagonists bind tightly to plasma proteins, e.g., serum albumin. This plasma protein binding can decrease the effectiveness with which the antagonists inhibit endothelin""s action. Thus, endothelin antagonists with reduced plasma protein binding may be more effective than highly bound congeners.
In accordance with the present invention there are compounds of the formula (I): 
wherein
Z is xe2x80x94C(R18)(R19)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 wherein R18 and R19 are independently selected from hydrogen and loweralkyl;
n is 0 or 1;
R is xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94W wherein m is an integer from 0 to 6 and W is
(a) xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group,
(b) xe2x80x94PO3H2,
(c) xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)E wherein E is hydrogen, loweralkyl or arylalkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94CN,
(e) xe2x80x94C(O)NHR17 wherein R17 is loweralkyl,
(f) alkylaminocarbonyl,
(g) dialkylaminocarbonyl,
(h) tetrazolyl,
(i) hydroxy,
(j) alkoxy,
(k) sulfonamido,
(l) xe2x80x94C(O)NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, aryl or dialkylamino,
(m) xe2x80x94S(O)2NHC(O)R16 wherein R16 is defined as above, 
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkenyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, hydroxyalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, heterocyclic, (heterocyclic)alkyl and (Raa)(Rbb)Nxe2x80x94Rccxe2x80x94 wherein Raa is aryl or arylalkyl, Rbb is hydrogen or alkanoyl and Rcc is alkylene, with the proviso that one or both of R1 and R2 is other than hydrogen;
R3 is (a) R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94, R4xe2x80x94R5axe2x80x94, R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R7xe2x80x94 or R26xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94R27xe2x80x94
wherein R5 is (i) a covalent bond, (ii) alkylene, (iii) alkenylene, (iv) xe2x80x94N(R20)xe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94R8axe2x80x94N(R20)xe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94 wherein R8 and R8a are independently selected from the group consisting of alkylene and alkenylene and R20 is hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, cylcoalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl or (v) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94R9axe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9xe2x80x94 wherein R9 and R9a are independently selected from alkylene;
R5a is (i) alkylene or (ii) alkenylene;
R7 is (i) a covalent bond, (ii) alkylene, (iii) alkenylene or (iv) xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94R10axe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94 wherein R10 and R10a are independently selected from the group consisting of alkylene and alkenylene and R21 is hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl;
R4 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of
(i) (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from
(1) hydrogen,
(2) loweralkyl,
(3) haloalkyl,
(4) alkoxyalkyl,
(5) haloalkoxyalkyl,
(6) alkenyl,
(7) alkynyl,
(8) cycloalkyl,
(9) cycloalkylalkyl,
(10) aryl,
(11) heterocyclic,
(12) arylalkyl,
(13) (heterocyclic)alkyl,
(14) hydroxyalkyl,
(1 5) alkoxy,
(16) aminoalkyl,
(17) trialkylaminoalkyl,
(18) alkylaminoalkyl,
(19) dialkylaminoalkyl, and
(20) carboxyalky1,
(ii) loweralkyl,
(iii) alkenyl,
(iv) alkynyl,
(v) cycloalkyl,
(vi) cycloalkylalkyl,
(vii) aryl,
(viii) arylalkyl,
(ix) heterocyclic,
(x) (heterocyclic)alkyl,
(xi) alkoxyalkyl,
(xii) hydroxyalkyl,
(xiii) haloalkyl,
(xiv) haloalkenyl,
(xv) haloalkoxyalkyl,
(xvi) haloalkoxy,
(xvii) alkoxyhaloalkyl,
(xviii) alkylaminoalkyl,
(xix) dialkylaminoalkyl,
(xx) alkoxy, and 
xe2x80x83wherein z is 0-5 and R7a is alkylene;
R26 is (i) loweralkyl, (ii) haloalkyl, (iii) alkenyl, (iv) alkynyl, (v) cycloalkyl, (vi) cycloalkylalkyl, (vii) aryl, (viii) arylalkyl, (ix) heterocyclic, (x) (heterocyclic)alkyl, (xi) alkoxyalkyl or (xii) alkoxy-substituted haloalkyl; and
R27 is alkylene or alkenylene;
(b) R22xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R23xe2x80x94 wherein R22 is a carboxy protecting group or heterocyclic and R23 is (i) a covalent bond, (ii) alkylene, (iii) alkenylene or (iv) xe2x80x94N(R24)xe2x80x94R25xe2x80x94wherein R25 is alkylene and R24 is hydrogen or loweralkyl,
(c) loweralkyl,
(d) alkenyl,
(e) alkynyl,
(f) cycloalkyl,
(g) cycloalkylalkyl,
(h) aryl,
(i) arylalkyl,
(j) aryloxyalkyl,
(k) heterocyclic,
(l) (heterocyclic)alkyl,
(m) alkoxyalkyl,
(n) alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, or
(o) R13xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH(R14)xe2x80x94
xe2x80x83wherein R13 is amino, alkylamino or dialkylamino and R14 is aryl or R15xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 wherein R15 is amino, alkylamino or dialkylamino;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (II) 
wherein the substituents xe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94R and xe2x80x94R1 exist in a trans,trans relationship and Z, n, R, R1, R2, and R3 are as defined above.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0 and Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 1 and Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94, R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R7xe2x80x94 or R26xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94R27xe2x80x94 wherein R4, R5, R6, R7, R26 and R27 are as defined above.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, and R3 is alkoxyalkyl or alkoxyalkoxyalkyl.
A more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined above and R5 is alkylene or R3 is R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R7xe2x80x94 or R26xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94R27xe2x80x94 wherein R7 is alkylene, R27 is alkylene and R6 and R26 are defined as above.
Another more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(R20)xe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94 or R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94 wherein R8 and R10 are alkylene and R4, R6, R20 and R21 are defined as above.
An even more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group or R is tetrazolyl or R is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl or aryl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
R1 and R2 are independently selected from (i) loweralkyl, (ii) cycloalkyl, (iii) substituted aryl wherein aryl is phenyl substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy, halo, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, (iv) substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic, (v) alkenyl, (vi) heterocyclic (alkyl), (vii) arylalkyl, (viii) aryloxyalkyl, (ix) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl and (x) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heterocyclic, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, and trialkylaminoalkyl, and R5 is alkylene; or R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(R20)xe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94 or R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is loweralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, alkylamino, aryloxy or arylalkoxy and R6 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl, R8 and R10 are alkylene and R20 and R21 are loweralkyl; or R3 is R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R7xe2x80x94 or R26xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94R27xe2x80x94 wherein R6 is loweralkyl or haloalkyl, R7 is alkylene, R26 is loweralkyl and R27 is alkylene.
A yet more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl or aryl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is (i) loweralkyl, (ii) alkenyl, (iii) alkoxyalkyl, (iv) cycloalkyl, (v) phenyl, (vi) pyridyl, (vii) furanyl, (viii) substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-pentafluoroethylphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, (ix) heterocyclic (alkyl), (x) arylalkyl, (xi) aryloxyalkyl, (xii) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, or (xiii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofurnayl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(R20)xe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94 or R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94 wherein R8 and R10 are alkylene, R20 and R21 are loweralkyl, R4 is loweralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, alkylamino, aryloxy or arylalkoxy and R6 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl.
Another yet more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl or aryl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is (i) loweralkyl, (ii) alkenyl, (iii) alkoxyalkyl, (iv) cycloalkyl, (v) phenyl, (vi) pyridyl, (vii) furanyl, (viii) substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-pentafluoroethylphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, (ix) heterocyclic (alkyl), (x) arylalkyl, (xi) aryloxyalkyl, (xii) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, or (xiii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofurnayl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heterocyclic, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, and trialkylaminoalkyl.
Another yet more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl or aryl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is (i) loweralkyl, (ii) alkenyl, (iii) heterocyclic (alkyl), (iv) aryloxyalkyl, (v) arylalkyl, (vi) aryl, (vii) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, or (viii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofurnayl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy and halogen and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 is loweralkyl and R12 is aryl, arylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, trialkylaminoalkyl, or heterocyclic.
Another yet more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl or aryl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is (i) loweralkyl, (ii) alkenyl, (iii) heterocyclic (alkyl), (iv) aryloxyalkyl, (v) arylalkyl, (vi) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, or (vii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl,(vii) phenyl, or (ix) substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy and halogen and R3 is R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94 wherein R10 is alkylene, R6 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl and R21 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl.
Another yet more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl or aryl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is (i) substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl or 1,4-benzodioxanyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy and alkoxyalkoxy, (ii) loweralkyl, (iii) alkenyl, (iv) heterocyclic (alkyl), (v) aryloxyalkyl, (vi) arylalkyl, (vii) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, (viii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl,or (ix) phenyl, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy and halogen and R3 is alkoxycarbonyl or R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94 wherein R10 is alkylene, R6 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl or haloalkoxyalkyl and R21 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl or haloalkoxyalkyl.
Another yet more preferred embodiment of the invention is a=compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl or haloalkyl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is loweralkyl,alkenyl, heterocyclic (alkyl), aryloxyalkyl, aryalkyl, aryl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, or alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, trialkylaminoalkyl, and heterocyclic.
A still more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl or haloalkyl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-pentafluoroethylphenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, (ii) loweralkyl, (iii) alkenyl, (iv) heterocyclic (alkyl), (v) aryloxyalkyl, (vi) arylalkyl, (vii) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, (viii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl,or (ix) phenyl, R2 is 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofuranyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from loweralkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, trialkylaminoalkyl, or heterocyclic.
Another still more preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, tetrazolyl or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHS(O)2R16 wherein R16 is loweralkyl or haloalkyl, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is loweralkyl, alkenyl, heterocyclic (alkyl), aryloxyalkyl, arylalkyl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, phenyl, or alkoxyalkyl, R2 is 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofuranyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from loweralkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, trialkylaminoalkyl, or heterocyclic.
A most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-pentafluoroethylphenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, R2 is 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofuranyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from loweralkyl.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-pentafluoroethylphenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, R2 is 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofuranyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R1l is loweralkyl and R12 is aryl.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxany(or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy and halogen and R3 is R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94 wherein R10 is alkylene, R6 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl or haloalkoxyalkyl and R21 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl or alkoxyalkyl.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy and halogen and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 is alkyl and R12 is selected from aryl, aminoalkyl, trialkylaminoalkyl, and heterocyclic.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, R is xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is loweralkyl,alkenyl, heterocyclic (alkyl), aryloxyalkyl, aryalkyl, aryl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, or alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R5 is alkylene and R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, trialkylaminoalkyl, and heterocyclic, with the proviso that one or R11 and R12 is alkyl.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is loweralkyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is alkenyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is heterocyclic (alkyl), and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is aryloxyalkyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is arylalkyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is aryl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
Another most highly preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula (I) or (II) wherein n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, and R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94 wherein R4 is (R11)(R12)Nxe2x80x94 as defined therein and R5 is alkylene.
The present invention also relates to processes for preparing the compounds of formula (I) and (II) and to the synthetic intermediates employed in these processes.
The present invention also relates to a method of antagonizing endothelin in a mammal (preferably, a human) in need of such treatment, comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or (II).
The invention further relates to endothelin antagonizing compositions comprising a pharmaceutical carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or (II).
The compounds of the invention comprise two or more asymmetrically substituted carbon atoms. As a result, racemic mixtures, mixtures of diastereomers, as well as single diastereomers of the compounds of the invention are included in the present invention. The terms xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d configuration are as defined by the IUPAC 1974 Recommendations for Section E, Fundamental Stereochemistry, Pure Appl. Chem. (1976) 45, 13-30.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxy protecting groupxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a carboxylic acid protecting ester group employed lo block or protect the carboxylic acid functionality while the reactions involving other functional sites of the compound are carried out. Carboxy protecting groups are disclosed in Greene, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d pp. 152-186 (1981), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. In addition, a carboxy protecting group can be used as a prodrug whereby the carboxy protecting group can be readily cleaved in vivo , for example by enzymatic hydrolysis, to release the biologically active parent. T. Higuchi and V. Stella provide a thorough discussion of the prodrug concept in xe2x80x9cPro-drugs as Novel Delivery Systemsxe2x80x9d, Vol 14 of the A.C.S. Symposium Series, American Chemical Society (1975), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such carboxy protecting groups are well known to those skilled in the art, having been extensively used in the protection of carboxyl groups in the penicillin and cephalosporin fields, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,556 and 3,719,667, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Examples of esters useful as prodrugs for compounds containing carboxyl groups can be found on pages 14-21 of xe2x80x9cBioreversible Carriers in Drug Design: Theory and Applicationxe2x80x9d, edited by E. B. Roche, Pergamon Press, New York (1987), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Representative carboxy protecting groups are C1 to C8 alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl or tertiary butyl and the like); haloalkyl; alkenyl; cycloalkyl and substituted derivatives thereof such as cyclohexyl, cylcopentyl and the like; cycloalkylalkyl and substituted derivatives thereof such as cyclohexylmethyl, cylcopentylmethyl and the like; arylalkyl, for example, phenethyl or benzyl and substituted derivatives thereof such as alkoxybenzyl or nitrobenzyl groups and the like; arylalkenyl, for example, phenylethenyl and the like; aryl and substituted derivatives thereof, for example, 5-indanyl and the like; dialkylaminoalkyl (e.g., dimethylaminoethyl and the like); alkanoyloxyalkyl groups such as acetoxymethyl, butyryloxymethyl, valeryloxymethyl, isobutyryloxymethyl, isovaleryloxymethyl, 1-(propionyloxy)-1-ethyl, 1-(pivaloyloxyl)-1-ethyl, 1-methyl-1-(propionyloxy)-1-ethyl, pivaloyloxymethyl, propionyloxymethyl and the like; cycloalkanoyloxyalkyl groups such as cyclopropylcarbonyloxymethyl, cyclobutylcarbonyloxymethyl, cyclopentylcarbonyloxymethyl, cyclohexylcarbonyloxymethyl and the like; aroyloxyalkyl, such as benzoyloxymethyl, benzoyloxyethyl and the like; arylalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, such as benzylcarbonyloxymethyl, 2-benzylcarbonyloxyethyl and the like; alkoxycarbonylalkyl, such as methoxycarbonylmethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-methoxycarbonyl-1-ethyl, and the like; alkoxycarbonyloxyalkyl, such as methoxycarbonyloxymethyl, t-butyloxycarbonyloxymethyl, 1-ethoxycarbonyloxy-1-ethyl, 1-cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxy-1-ethyl and the like; alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, such as t-butyloxycarbonylaminomethyl and the like; alkylaminocarbonylaminoalkyl, such as methylaminocarbonylaminomethyl and the like; alkanoylaminoalkyl, such as acetylaminomethyl and the like; heterocycliccarbonyloxyalkyl, such as 4-methylpiperazinylcarbonyloxymethyl and the like; dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, such as dimethylaminocarbonylmethyl, diethylaminocarbonylmethyl and the like; (5-(loweralkyl)-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)alkyl, such as (5-t-butyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl and the like; and (5-phenyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)alkyl, such as (5-phenyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cN-protecting groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cN-protectedxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to those groups intended to protect the N-terminus of an amino acid or peptide or to protect an amino group against undersirable reactions during synthetic procedures. Commonly used N-protecting groups are disclosed in Greene, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups In Organic Synthesis,xe2x80x9d (John Wiley and Sons, New York (1981)), which is hereby incorporated by reference. N-protecting groups comprise acyl groups such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, t-butylacetyl, 2-chloroacetyl, 2-bromoacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, phthalyl, o-nitrophenoxyacetyl, xcex1-chlorobutyryl, benzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-bromobenzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, and the like; sulfonyl groups such as benzenesulfonyl, p-toluenesulfonyl and the like; carbamate forming groups such as benzyloxycarbonyl, p-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, p-bromobenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,5-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitro-4,5-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 1-(p-biphenylyl)-1-methylethoxycarbonyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethyl-3,5-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, benzhydryloxycarbonyl, t-butyloxycarbonyl, diisopropylmethoxycarbonyl, isopropyloxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, 2,2,2, -trichloroethoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, 4-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, fluorenyl-9-methoxycarbonyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonyl, adamantyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, phenylthiocarbonyl and the like; alkyl groups such as benzyl, triphenylmethyl, benzyloxymethyl and the like; and silyl groups such as trimethylsilyl and the like. Preferred N-protecting groups are formyl, acetyl, benzoyl, pivaloyl, t-butylacetyl, phenylsulfonyl, benzyl, t-butyloxycarbonyl (Boc) and benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz).
The term xe2x80x9calkanoylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkyl group as previously defined appended to the parent molecular moiety through a carbonyl (xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94) group. Examples of alkanoyl include acetyl, propionyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoylaminoxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkanoyl group as previously defined appended to an amino group. Examples alkanoylamino include acetamido, propionylamido and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R43xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R44xe2x80x94 wherein R43 is an alkanoyl group and R44 is an alkylene group.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R30xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R31xe2x80x94 wherein R30 is an alkanoyl group and R31 is an alkylene group. Examples of alkanoyloxyalkyl include acetoxymethyl, acetoxyethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a straight or branched chain hydrocarbon radical containing from 2 to 15 carbon atoms and also containing at least one carbon-carbon double bond. Alkenyl groups include, for example, vinyl (ethenyl), allyl (propenyl), butenyl, 1-methyl-2-buten-1-yl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylenexe2x80x9d denotes a divalent group derived from a straight or branched chain hydrocarbon containing from 2 to 15 carbon atoms and also containing at least one carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bond. Examples of alkenylene include xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCH2xe2x80x94, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenyloxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkenyl group, as previously defined, connected to the parent molecular moiety through an oxygen (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) linkage. Examples of alkenyloxy include allyloxy, butenyloxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R41Oxe2x80x94 wherein R41 is a loweralkyl group, as defined herein. Examples of alkoxy include, but are not limited to, ethoxy, tert-butoxy, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R80Oxe2x80x94R81Oxe2x80x94 wherein R80 is loweralkyl as defined above and R81 is alkylene. Representative examples of alkoxyalkoxy groups include methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy, t-butoxymethoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkoxyalkoxy group as previously defined appended to an alkyl radical. Representative examples of alkoxyalkoxyalkyl groups include methoxyethoxyethyl, methoxymethoxymethyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkoxy group as previously defined appended to an alkyl radical as previously defined. Examples of alkoxyalkyl include, but are not limited to, methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, isopropoxymethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkoxyl group as previously defined appended to the parent molecular moiety through a carbonyl group. Examples of alkoxycarbonyl include methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyarbonylalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkoxycarbonyl group as previously defined appended to an alkenyl radical. Examples of alkoxycarbonylalkenyl include methoxycarbonylethenyl, ethoxycarbonylethenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R34xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R35xe2x80x94 wherein R34 is an alkoxy group and R35 is an alkylene group. Examples of alkoxycarbonylalkyl include methoxycarbonylmethyl, methoxcarbonylethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R38xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R39xe2x80x94 wherein R38 is an alkoxy group and R39 is an alkylene group.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R36xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R37xe2x80x94 wherein R36 is an alkoxy group and R37 is an alkylene group.
The term xe2x80x9c(alkoxycarbonyl)thioalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkoxycarbonyl group as previously defined appended to a thioalkoxy radical. Examples of (alkoxycarbonyl)thioalkoxy include methoxycarbonylthiomethoxy, ethoxycarbonylthiomethoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyhaloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a haloalkyl radical to which is appended an alkoxy group.
The terms xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cloweralkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to straight or branched chain alkyl radicals containing from 1 to 15 carbon atoms including, but not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2-methylpentyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, n-hexyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9c(N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R85C(O)N(R86)R87xe2x80x94 wherein R85 is an alkanoyl as previously defined, R86 is loweralkyl, and R87 is alkylene.
The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R51NHxe2x80x94 wherein R51 is a loweralkyl group, for example, ethylamino, butylamino, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended an alkylamino group.
The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkylamino group, as previously defined, appended to the parent molecular moiety through a carbonyl (xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94) linkage. Examples of alkylaminocarbonyl include methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, isopropylaminocarbonyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkenyl radical to which is appended an alkylaminocarbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended an alkylaminocarbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R40xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R41xe2x80x94 wherein R40 is an alkylamino group and R41 is an alkylene group.
The term xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d denotes a divalent group derived from a straight or branched chain saturated hydrocarbon having from 1 to 15 carbon atoms by the removal of two hydrogen atoms, for example xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(CH3)2CH2xe2x80x94 and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylamidoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers R88S(O)2NHR89xe2x80x94 wherein R88 is loweralkyl and R89 is alkylene.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkyl group as previously defined appended to the parent molecular moiety through a sulfonylamino (xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94) group. Examples of alkylsulfonylamino include methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, isopropylsulfonylamino and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a straight or branched chain hydrocarbon radical containing from 2 to 15 carbon atoms and also containing at least one carbonxe2x80x94carbon triple bond. Examples of alkynyl include xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94H, Hxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, Hxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylenexe2x80x9d refers to a divalent group derived by the removal of two hydrogen atoms from a straight or branched chain acyclic hydrocarbon group containing from 2 to 15 carbon atoms and also containing a carbon-carbon triple bond. Examples of alkynylene include xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a xe2x80x94NH2, alkylamino, or dialkylamino group appended to the parent molecular moiety through an alkylene.
The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to H2Nxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkenyl radical to which is appended an aminocarbonyl (NH2C(O)xe2x80x94) group.
The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to H2Nxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 appended to an alkoxy group as previously defined. Examples of aminocarbonylalkoxy include aminocarbonylmethoxy, aminocarbonylethoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended an aminocarbonyl (NH2C(O)xe2x80x94) group.
The term xe2x80x9ctrialkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to (R90)(R91)(R92)N(R93)xe2x80x94 wherein R90, R91, and R92 are independently selected from loweralkyl and R93 is alkylene.
The term xe2x80x9caroyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R32xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R33xe2x80x94 wherein R32 is an aryl group and R33 is an alkylene group. Examples of aroyloxyalkyl include benzoyloxymethyl, benzoyloxyethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a mono- or bicyclic carbocyclic ring system having one or two aromatic rings including, but not limited to, phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, indenyl and the like. Aryl groups can be unsubstituted or substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from loweralkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkenyloxy, alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)thioalkoxy, thioalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, trialkylaminoalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkoxy, alkanoylamino, arylalkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, cyano, nitro, carboxaldehyde, carboxy, carboxyalkenyl, carboxyalkoxy, alkylsulfonylamino, cyanoalkoxy, (heterocyclic)alkoxy, hydroxy, hydroxalkoxy, phenyl and tetrazolylalkoxy. In addition, substituted aryl groups include tetrafluorophenyl and pentafluorophenyl.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkenyl radical to which is appended an aryl group, for example, phenylethenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R42Oxe2x80x94 wherein R42 is an arylalkyl group, for example, benzyloxy, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended an arylalkoxy group, for example, benzyloxymethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an aryl group as previously defined, appended to a loweralkyl radical, for example, benzyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R45Oxe2x80x94 wherein R45 is an aryl group, for example, phenoxy, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkylcarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended an arylalkylcarbonyloxy group (i.e., R62C(O)Oxe2x80x94 wherein R62 is an arylalkyl group).
The term xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryloxy group as previously defined appended to an alkyl radical. Examples of aryloxyalkyl include phenoxymethyl, 2-phenoxyethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxaldehydexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a formaldehyde radical, xe2x80x94C(O)H.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a carboxylic acid radical, xe2x80x94C(O)OH.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a carboxy group as previously defined appended to an alkenyl radical as previously defined. Examples of carboxyalkenyl include 2-carboxyethenyl, 3-carboxy-1-ethenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a carboxy group as previously defined appended to an alkoxy radical as previously defined. Examples of carboxyalkoxy include carboxymethoxy, carboxyethoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccyanoalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkoxy radical as previously defined to which is appended a cyano (xe2x80x94CN) group. Examples of cyanoalkoxy include 3-cyanopropoxy, 4-cyanobutoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkanoyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended a cycloalkanoyloxy group (i.e., R60xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 wherein R60 is a cycloalkyl group).
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an aliphatic ring system having 3 to 10 carbon atoms and 1 to 3 rings including, but not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, norbornyl, adamantyl, and the like. Cycloalkyl groups can be unsubstituted or substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, thioalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxy, halo, mercapto, nitro, carboxaldehyde, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl and carboxamide.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a cycloalkyl group appended to a loweralkyl radical, including but not limited to cyclohexylmethyl.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminoxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R56R57Nxe2x80x94 wherein R56 and R57 are independently selected from loweralkyl, for example diethylamino, methyl propylamino, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended a dialkylamino group.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a dialkylamino group, as previously defined, appended to the parent molecular moiety through a carbonyl (xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94) linkage. Examples of dialkylaminocarbonyl include dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminocarbonylalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkenyl radical to which is appended a dialkylaminocarbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R50xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R51xe2x80x94 wherein R50 is a dialkylamino group and R51 is an alkylene group.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to I, Br, Cl or F.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkenyl radical to which is appended at least one halogen substituent.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkoxy radical as defined above, bearing at least one halogen substituent, for example, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended a haloalkoxy group.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a lower alkyl radical, as defined above, to which is appended at least one halogen substituent, for example, chloromethyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclic ringxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to any 3- or 4-membered ring containing a heteroatom selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur; or a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring containing one, two or three nitrogen atoms; one oxygen atom; one sulfur atom; one nitrogen and one sulfur atom; one nitrogen and one oxygen atom; two oxygen atoms in non-adjacent positions; one oxygen and one sulfur atom in non-adjacent positions; or two sulfur atoms in non-adjacent positions. The 5-membered ring has 0-2 double bonds and the 6- and 7-membered rings have 0-3 double bonds. The nitrogen heteroatoms can be optionally quaternized. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d also includes bicyclic groups in which any of the above heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring or a cyclohexane ring or another heterocyclic ring (for example, indolyl, dihydroindolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, tetrahydroquinolyl, tetrahydroisoquinolyl, decahydroquinolyl, decahydroisoquinolyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl or benzothienyl and the like). Heterocyclics include: aziridinyl, azetidinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyridyl, piperidinyl, homopiperidinyl, pyrazinyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiazolyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolyl, isothiazolidinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, oxetanyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, thienyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrimidyl and benzothienyl.
Heterocyclics also include compounds of the formula 
where X* is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and Y* is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or [xe2x80x94C(Rxe2x80x3)2xe2x80x94]v where Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl and v is 1, 2 or 3 such as 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl and the like. Heterocyclics also include bicyclic rings such as quinuclidinyl and the like.
Heterocyclics can be unsubstituted or monosubstituted or disubstituted with substituents independently selected from hydroxy, halo, oxo (xe2x95x90O), alkylimino (R*N=wherein R* is a loweralkyl group), amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy, aminoalkyl, trialkylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO3H, alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano and loweralkyl. In addition, nitrogen containing heterocycles can be N-protected.
The term xe2x80x9c(heterocyclic)alkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a heterocyclic group as defined above appended to an alkoxy radical as defined above. Examples of (heterocyclic)alkoxy include 4-pyridylmethoxy, 2-pyridylmethoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9c(heterocyclic)alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a heterocyclic group as defined above appended to a loweralkyl radical as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocycliccarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R46xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R47xe2x80x94 wherein R46 is a heterocyclic group and R47 is an alkylene group.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to xe2x80x94OH.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkenyl radical to which is appended a hydroxy group.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkoxy radical as previously defined to which is appended a hydroxy (xe2x80x94OH) group. Examples of hydroxyalkoxy include 3-hydroxypropoxy, 4-hydroxybutoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a loweralkyl radical to which is appended a hydroxy group.
The term xe2x80x9cleaving groupxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a halide (for example, Cl, Br or I) or a sulfonate (for example, mesylate, tosylate, triflate and the like).
The term xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to xe2x80x94SH.
The terms xe2x80x9cmethylenedioxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cethylenedioxyxe2x80x9d refer to one or two carbon chains attached to the parent molecular moiety through two oxygen atoms. In the case of methylenedioxy, a fused 5 membered ring is formed. In the case of ethylenedioxy, a fused 6 membered ring is formed. Methylenedixoy substituted on a phenyl ring results in the formation of a benzodioxolyl radical. 
Ethylenedioxy substituted on a phenyl ring results in the formation of a benzodioxanyl radical 
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d as used herein means 95% or more of the specified compound.
The term xe2x80x9ctetrazolylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a radical of the formula 
or a tautomer thereof.
The term xe2x80x9ctetrazolylalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a tetrazolyl radical as defined above appended to an alkoxy group as defined above. Examples of tetrazolylalkoxy include tetrazolylmethoxy, tetrazolylethoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cthioalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R70Sxe2x80x94 wherein R70 is loweralkyl. Examples of thioalkoxy include, but are not limited to, methylthio, ethylthio and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cthioalkoxyalkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to R80Sxe2x80x94R81Oxe2x80x94 wherein R80 is loweralkyl as defined above and R81 is alkylene. Representative examples of alkoxyalkoxy groups include CH3SCH2Oxe2x80x94, EtSCH2Oxe2x80x94, t-BuSCH2Oxe2x80x94 and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cthioalkoxyalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a thioalkoxyalkoxy group appended to an alkyl radical. Representative examples of alkoxyalkoxyalkyl groups include CH3SCH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH3SCH2OCH2xe2x80x94, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ctrans,transxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the orientation of substituents (R1 and R2) relative to the central substituent R as shown 
The term xe2x80x9ctrans,cisxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the orientation of substituents (R1 and R2) relative to the central substituent R as shown 
This definition encompasses both the case where R and R2 are cis and R and R1 are trans and the case where R2 and R are trans and R and R1 are cis.
The term xe2x80x9ccis,cisxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the orientation of substituents (R1 and R2) relative to the central substituent R as shown 
Preferred compounds of the invention are selected from the group consisting of:
trans-trans-2-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[3-(N-propyl-N-n-pentanesulfonylamino)propyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(4-Methoxymethoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-(2-(N-propyl-N-n-pentanesulfonylamino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3,4-Dimethoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-n-pentanesulfonylamino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3,4-Dimethoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-n-hexanesulfonylamino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(4-Propoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-n-pentanesulfonylamino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3,4-Difluorophenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3,4-Difluorophenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-n-pentanesulfonylamino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-n-hexanesulfonylamino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(2-(N-propyl-N-(3-chloropropanesulfonyl)amino)ethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(2-(N-isobutyl-N-(3-chloropropanesulfonyl)amino)ethyl)pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-(4-methylbutanesulfonyl)amino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(4-Methoxy-3-fluorophenyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-(n-pentanesulfonyl)amino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-(2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxyethanesulfonyl)-amino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(1,4-Benzodioxan-6-yl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-(n-pentanesulfonyl)amino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(2-(N-isobutyl-N-(pentanesulfonylamino)ethyl)pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(2-(N-(2-methoxyethyl)-N-(3-chloropropanesulfonyl)amino)-ethyl)pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(2-(N-(2-methoxyethyl)-N-(pentanesulfonyl)amino)ethyl)pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-((2,2,2-trifluoroethoxyethane)sulfonyl)amino)-ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(2-(N-(2-methoxyethyl)-N-(butanesulfonylamino)ethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[2-(N-propyl-N-(2-methylpropanesulfonyl)amino)ethyl]pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(2-(N-isobutyl-N-(butanesulfonylamino))ethyl)pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-Methylpentyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxo-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Tetrahydro-2H-pyran)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2,4-Trimethyl-3-pentenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2, -Dimethyl-2-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxo-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[[N-4-heptyl-N(2 methyl-3-fluorophenyl)]amino carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-((2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-dimethylpentyl)-4-(2,3-dihydro-benzofuran-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2, -Dimethyl-2-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethyl-3-(E)-pentenyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-pyridyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S, 3R, 4S)-2-(2-(2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S, 3R, 4S)-2-(2-(2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-y)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(4-Methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2R,3R,4S)-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)1-(2-(N-propyl-N-pentanesulfonylamino)ethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylamino)butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylamino)butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylamino)butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylamino)butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2,4-Trimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2,4-Trimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylamino)butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2,4-Trimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2,4-Trimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2,4-Trimethylpent-3-enyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylamino)butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2, -Dimethyl-2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethyl-2-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2, -Dimethyl-2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethyl-2-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))amino)carbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-((2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-((2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-((2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-((2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxo 1,2-dihydro pyridin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyridin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyridin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyridin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(N-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyridin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyridin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2(-2-Oxopiperidin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(N-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopiperidin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopiperidin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(N-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopiperidin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(N-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopiperidin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopiperidin-1-yl)-ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(propoxy)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4 dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-trimethylammoniobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(N-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(propoxy)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-trimethylammoniobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydro-benzofuran-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(N-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(3,3-Dimethyl-2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(N-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(3,3-Dimethyl-2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(3,3-Dimethyl-2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(4,4-Dimethyl-2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(N-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(4,4-Dimethyl-2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(4,4-Dimethyl-2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N ,N-dibutylaminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(propoxy)amino)carbonylmethyll-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4 dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-berizodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-propanesultamyl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-butyl-N-(propoxy)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-dibutylaminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydro-benzofuran-5-yl)-1-(N,N-dibutylaminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydro-benzofuran-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(2,3-dihydro-benzofuran-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-oxazolyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Oxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Oxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Oxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(propoxy)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Oxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Oxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Oxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Oxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl-]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(5-Methyloxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(5-Methyloxazol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(5-Methyloxazol-2-yl) ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2,5-Dioxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2,5-Dioxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2,5-Dioxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2,5-Dioxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(propoxy)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2,5-Dioxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans, trans-2-(2-(2,5-Dioxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2,5-Dioxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyridin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl-3-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyridin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyridin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(propoxy)amino)carbonylmethyll-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyridin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyridin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxo-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyridin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-l -[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyridin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyrimidin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyrimidin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(Pyrimidin-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-((N-butyl-N-(4-dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid; and
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(N-butyl-N-(4 dimethylaminobutyl)amino)carbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-(2,2-Dimethylpent-(E)-3-enyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-(2,2-Dimethylpent-(E)-3-enyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-((2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
Most preferred compounds of the invention are selected from the group consisting of:
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2,-Dimethyl-2-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[[N-4-heptyl-N-(2-methyl-3-fluorophenyl)]aminocarbonylmethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-l -(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-((2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1,3-Dioxol-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2,-Dimethyl-2-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)ethyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)-ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2,2-Dimethyl-3-(E)-pentenyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(2-pyridyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S, 3R, 4S)-2-(2-(2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S, 3R, 4S)-2-(2,2 Dimethylpentyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S, 3R, 4S)-2-(2-(2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N-4-heptyl-N-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl))aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
trans,trans-2-(2-(1-pyrazolyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2R, 3R, 4S)-2-(3-Fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[((N-propyl-N-pentanesulfonyl)amino)ethyl]-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-(2,2-Dimethylpentyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R ,4S)-2-(2,2-Dimethyl pent-(E)-3-enyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-(2,2-Dimethylpent-(E)-3-enyl)-4-(7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
(2S,3R,4S)-2-((2-Methoxyphenoxy)-methyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid; and
(2S,3R,4S)-2-(2-(2-Methoxyphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-(N,N-di(n-butyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)-pyrrolidine-3-carboxylic acid;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Methods for preparing the compounds of the invention are shown in Schemes I-XV.
Scheme I illustrates the general procedure for preparing the compounds of the invention when n and m are 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and W is xe2x80x94CO2H. A xcex2-ketoester 1, where E is loweralkyl or a carboxy protecting group is reacted with a nitro vinyl compound 2, in the presence of a base (for example, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU) or sodium ethoxide or sodium hydride and the like) in an inert solvent such as toluene, benzene, tetrahydrofuran or ethanol and the like. The condensation product 3 is reduced (for example, hydrogenation using a Raney nickel or platinum catalyst). The resulting amine cyclizes to give the dihydro pyrrole 4. Reduction of 4 (for example, sodium cyanoborohydride or catalytic hydrogenation and the like) in a protic solvent such as ethanol or methanol and the like gives the pyrrolidine compound 5 as a mixture of cis-cis, trans,trans and cis,trans products. Chromatographic separation removes the cis-cis isomer leaving a mixture of the trans,trans and cis,trans isomers which is further elaborated. The cis-cis isomer can be epimerized (for example, using sodium ethoxide in ethanol) to give the trans,trans isomer and then carried on as described below. The pyrrolidine nitrogen is (1) acylated or sulfonylated with R3xe2x80x94X (R3 is R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94 and X is a leaving group such as a halide (Cl is preferred) or X taken together with R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94 forms an activated ester including esters or anhydrides derived from formic acid, acetic acid and the like, alkoxycarbonyl halides, N-hydroxysuccinimide, N-hydroxyphthalimide, N-hydroxybenzotriazole, N-hydroxy-5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxamide, 2,4,5-trichlorophenol and the like) or (2) alkylated with R3xe2x80x94X where X is a leaving group (for example, X is a halide (for example, Cl, Br or I) or X is a leaving group such as a sulfonate (for example, mesylate, tosylate, triflate and the like)) in the presence of a base such as diisopropyl ethylamine or triethylamine and the like to give the N-derivatized pyrrolidine 6 which is still a mixture of trans,trans and cis,trans isomers. Hydrolysis of the ester 6 (for example, using a base such a sodium hydroxide in EtOH/H2O) selectively hydrolyzes the trans,trans ester to give a mixture of 7 and 8, which are readily separated.
Scheme II illustrates a general procedure for preparing the compounds of the invention when n is 1, m is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and W is xe2x80x94CO2H. A substituted benzyl chloride 9 is reacted with a lithio dithiane 10 in an inert solvent such as THF or dimethoxyethane to give the alkylated adduct 11. The anion of compound 11 is formed using a base such as n-butyllithium and then reacted with R1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x2 wherein Xxe2x80x2 is a leaving group such as a halide or sulfonate to give compound 12. The dithiane protecting group is cleaved (for example, using a mercuric salt in water) to give the keto compound 13. Reaction of ketone 13 with benzyl amine and formaldehyde gives the keto piperidine compound 14. Treatment of compound 14 with an activated nitrile such as trimethylsilyl cyanide followed by a dehydrating agent such as phosphorous oxychloride provides the isomeric ene nitrites 15. Reduction of the double bond (for example, using sodium borohydride) affords the piperidinyl nitrile 16. Hydrolysis of the nitrile using hydrochloric acid in the presence of a carboxy protecting reagent (for example, an alkyl alcohol) affords ester 17 (where E is a carboxy protecting group). Debenzylation by catalytic hydrogenation under acidic conditions affords the free piperidine compound 18. Compound 18 is further elaborated by the procedures described in Scheme I for compound 5 to give the final product compound 19.
Scheme III illustrates a general procedure for preparing the compounds of the invention when m and n are 0, Z is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 and W is xe2x80x94CO2H. xcex2-Keto ester 20 (wherein E is loweralkyl or a carboxy protecting group) is reacted with an xcex1-haloester 21 (where J is lower alkyl or a carboxy protecting group and the halogen is bromine, iodine or chlorine) in the presence of a base such as NaH or potassium tert-butoxide or lithium diisopropylamide in an inert solvent such as THF or dimethoxyethane to give diester 22. Treating compound 22 with R3xe2x80x94NH2 and heating in acetic acid gives the cyclic compound 23. The double bond is reduced (for example, by catalytic hydrogenation using a palladium on carbon catalyst or sodium cyanoborohydride reduction) to give pyrrolidone 24. Epimerization with sodium ethoxide in ethanol to give the desired trans,trans configuration, followed by sodium hydroxide hydrolysis of the ester, affords the desired trans,trans carboxylic acid 25.
Scheme IV illustrates a general procedure for preparing the compounds of the invention when n is 0, m is 1, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and W is xe2x80x94CO2H. The trans,trans compound 7, prepared in Scheme I, is homologated by the Arndt-Eistert synthesis. The carboxy terminus is activated (for example, by making the acid chloride using thionyl chloride) to give compound 52, where L is a leaving group (in the case of an acid chloride, L is Cl). Compound 52 is treated with diazomethane to give the diato ketone 53. Rearrangement of compound 53 (for example, using water or an alcohol and silver oxide or silver benzoate and triethylamine, or heating or photolysis in the presence of water or an alcohol) affords the acetic acid compound 54 or an ester which may be hydrolyzed. Compounds where m is from 2 to 6 can be obtained by repetition of the above described process.
A preferred embodiment is shown in Schemes V and VI. A benzoyl acetate 26 is reacted with a nitro vinyl benzodioxolyl compound 27 using 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU) as the base in toluene to give compound 28. Catalytic hydrogenation using Raney nickel leads to reduction of the nitro group to an amine and subsequent cyclization to give the dihydropyrrole 29. The double bond is reduced with sodium cyanoborohydride to give the pyrrolidine compound 30 as a mixture of cisxe2x80x94cis, trans,trans and cis,trans isomers. Chromatography separates out the cisxe2x80x94cis isomer, leaving a mixture of the trans,trans and cis,trans isomers (31).
Scheme VI illustrates the further elaboration of the trans,trans isomer. The mixture (31) of trans,trans and cis,trans pyrrolidines described in Scheme IV is reacted with N-propyl bromoacetamide in acetonitrile in the presence of ethyldiisopropylamine to give the alkylated pyrrolidine compound 32, still as a mixture of trans,trans and cis,trans isomers. Sodium hydroxide in ethanol-water hydrolyzes the ethyl ester of the trans,trans compound but leaves the ethyl ester of the cis,trans compound untouched, thus allowing separation of the trans,trans carboxylic acid 33 from the cis,trans ester 34.
Scheme VII illustrates the preparation of a specific piperidinyl compound. Benzodioxotyl methyl chloride 35 is reacted with lithio dithiane 36 to give the alkylated compound 37. Treatment of compound 37 with 4-methoxybenzyl chloride in the presence of lithium diisopropylamide gives compound 38. Cleavage of the dithiane protecting group using a mercuric salt in aqueous solution gives ketone 39. Treatment of 39 with benzylamine and formaldehyde gives the keto piperidine 40. Treatment of compound 40 with trimethylsilyl cyanide followed by phosphorous oxychloride gives the ene nitrile as a mixture of isomers 41. Sodium borohydride reduction of the double bond gives the piperidinyl nitrile 42. Hydrochloric acid hydrolysis in the presence of ethanol gives ethyl ester 43. The N-benzyl protecting group is removed by catalytic hydrogenation to give the free piperidine compound 44. Compound 44 is further elaborated by the procedures described in Scheme V for compound 31 resulting in the formation of the N-derivatized carboxylic acid 45.
A preferred embodiment of the process shown in Scheme III is shown in Scheme VIII. 4-Methoxybenzoylacetate 46 (wherein E is loweralkyl or a carboxy protecting group) is reacted with an benzodioxolyl a-bromoacetate 47 (wherein E is lower alkyl or a carboxy protecting group) in the presence of NaH in THF to give diester 48. Treating compound 48 with ethoxypropylamine and heating in acetic acid gives the cyclic compound 49. The double bond is reduced by catalytic hydrogenation using a palladium on carbon catalyst to give pyrrolidone 50. Epimerization with sodium ethoxide in ethanol to give the desired trans,trans configuration is followed by sodium hydroxide hydrolysis of the ester to afford the desired trans,trans carboxylic acid 51.
Scheme IX illustrates the preparation of compounds where n is 0, Z is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, and W is other than carboxylic acid. Compound 55, which can be prepared by the procedures described in Scheme IV, is converted (for example, using peptide coupling condition, e.g. N-methylmorpholine, EDCl and HOBt, in the presence of ammonia or other amide forming reactions) to give carboxamide 56. The carboxamide is dehydrated (for example, using phosphorus oxychloride in pyridine) to give nitrile 57. Nitrile 57 under standard tetrazole forming conditions (sodium azide and triethylamine hydrochloride or trimethylsilylazide and tin oxide) is reacted to give tetrazole 58. Alternatively nitrile 57 is reacted with hydroxylamine hydrochloride in the presence of a base (for example, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, triethylamine, sodium methoxide or NaH) in a solvent such as DMF, DMSO, or dimethylacetamide to give amidoxime 59. The amidoxime 59 is allowed to react with a methyl or ethyl chloroformate in a conventional organic solvent (such as, chloroform, methylene chloride, dioxane, THF, acetonitrile or pyridine) in the presence of a base (for example, triethylamine, pyridine, potassium carbonate and sodium carbonate) to give an O-acyl compound. Heating of the O-acyl amidoxime in an inert solvent (such as benzene, toluene, xylene, dioxane, THF, dichloroethane, or chloroform and the like) results in cyclization to compound 60. Alternatively reacting the amidoxime 59 with thionyl chloride in an inert solvent (for example, chloroform, dichloromethane, dixoane and THF and the like) affords the oxathiadiazole 61.
Scheme X illustrates the preparation of compounds in which R3 is an acylmethylene group. A carboxylic acid 62 (where R4 is as previously defined herein) is treated with oxalyl chloride in a solution of methylene chloride containing a catalytic amount of N,N-dimethylformamide to give the acid chloride. Treatment of the acid chloride with excess ethereal diazomethane affords a diazoketone, and then treatment with anhydrous HCl in dioxane gives the xcex1-chloroketone 63. Pyrrolidine ester 5 where E is lower alkyl or a carboxy protecting group, prepared in Scheme I, is alkylated with the xcex1-chloroketone 63 to provide alkylated pyrrolidine 64. Carboxy deprotection (for example, hydrolysis of an alkyl ester using lithium or sodium hydroxide in ethanol-water) gives the alkylated pyrrolidine acid 65.
Scheme XI illustrates the preparation of xe2x80x9creverse amides and sulfonamidesxe2x80x9d. The carboxy protected pyrrolidine 5, prepared in Scheme I, is reacted with a difunctionalized compound Xxe2x80x94R8xe2x80x94X where R8 is alkylene and X is a leaving group (for example a halide where Br is preferred) to give N-alkylated compound 66. Treatment of 66 with an amine (R20NH2) affords secondary amine 67. This amine (67) can be reacted with an activated acyl compound (for example, R4xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Cl) and then carboxy deprotected (for example, hydrolysis of an ester or hydrogenation of a benzyl moiety) to afford amide 68. Alternatively amine 67 can be reacted with an activated sulfonyl compound (for example, R6xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Cl) and then carboxy deprotected (for example, hydrolysis of an ester or hydrogenation of a benzyl moiety) to afford sulfonamide 69.
Scheme XII illustrates a method for synthesizing pyrrolidines by an azomethine ylide type [3+2]-cycloaddition to an acrylate. General structures such as compound 70 are known to add to unsaturated esters such as 71 to provide pyrrolidines such as compound 72 (O. Tsuge, S. Kanemasa, K. Matsuda, Chem. Lett. 1131-4 (1983), O. Tsuge, S. Kanemasa, T. Yamada, K. Matsuda, J. Org. Chem. 52 2523-30 (1987), and S. Kanemasa, K. Skamoto, O. Tsuge, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 62 1960-68 (1989)). A specific example is also shown in Scheme XII. Silylimine 73 is reacted with acrylate 74 in the presence of trimethylsilyl triflate and tetrabutylammonium fluoride to give the desired pyrrolidine 75 as a mixture of isomers. This method can be modified to provide the N-acetamido derivatives directly by reacting 73 and74 with the appropriate bromoacetamide (for example, dibutyl bromoacetamide) in the presence of tetrabutylammonium iodide and cesium fluoride to give compound 76.
Scheme XIII illustrates a method for producing an enantiomerically pure pyrrolidine 80, which can be further elaborated on the pyrrolidine nitrogen. Intermediate racemic pyrrolidine ester 77 (for example, prepared by the procedure described in Scheme V) is Boc-nitrogen protected (for example, by treatment with Boc2O) and then the ester is hydrolyzed (for example, using sodium or lithium hydroxide in ethanol and water) to give t-butyl carbamoyl pyrrolidine carboxylic acid 78. The carboxylic acid is converted to its (+)-cinchonine salt, which can be recrystallized (for example from ethyl acetate and hexane or chloroform and hexane) to afford the diastereomerically pure salt. This diastereomerically pure salt can be neutralized (for example, with sodium carbonate or citric acid) to afford enantiomerically pure carboxylic acid 79. The pyrrolidine nitrogen can be deprotected (for example, using trifluoroacetic acid) and the ester reformed by the use of ethanolic hydrochloric acid to give salt 80. Alternatively one can use ethanol HCl to cleave the protecting group and form the ester in one step. The pyrrolidine nitrogen can be further elaborated (for example, by treatment with the dibutyl amide of bromoacetamide in acetonitrile in the presence of diisopropylethylamine) to give optically active compound 81. The use of (xe2x88x92)-cinchonine will give the opposite enantiomer.
Scheme XIV describes another procedure for preparation of pyrrolidines. Pyrrolidines may be synthesized by the use of an azomethine ylide cycloaddition to an acrylate derivative as described by Cottrell, I. F., et.al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 5: 1091-97 (1991). Thus, the azomethine ylide precursor 82 (where R55 is hydrogen or methyl) is condensed with a substituted acrylate 83 (wherein R2 is as described herein and R56 is loweralkyl) under acidic conditions to afford the substituted pyrrolidine 84. The N-protecting group can be removed (for example, by hydrogenolysis of an N-benzyl group) to give 85, which can be alkylated under the conditions described above to provide the N-substituted pyrrolidine 86. Standard ester hydrolysis of 86 produces the desired pyrrolidine carboxylic acid 87.
A preferred process is shown in Scheme XV. Nitro vinyl compound (88) is reacted with beta-keto ester 89 in the presence of a base such as sodium ethoxide and the like or a trialkylamine such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine and the like or an amidine such as DBU and the like in an inert solvent such as THF, toluene, DMF, acetonitrile, ethyl acetate, isopropyl acetate or methylene chloride and the like at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for a period of time from about 15 minutes to overnight to give compound 90. Reduction of the nitro group followed by cyclization was effected for example by catalytic hydrogenation with a hydrogen pressure of from about atmospheric pressure to 300 p.s.i. over from about 1 hour to about 1 day of compound 90 in an inert solvent such as THF, ethyl acetate, toluene, ethanol, isopropanol, DMF or acetonitrile and the like, using a hydrogenation catalyst such as Raney nickel, palladium on carbon, a platinum catalyst, such as platinum oxide, platinum on carbon or platinum on alumina and the like, or a rhodium catalyst, such as rhodium carbon or rhodium on alumina and the like, and the like affords intermediate nitrone 91a or a mixture of nitrone 91a and imine 91b. The reaction mixture comprising the nitrone or nitrone/imine mixture is treated with an acid such as trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid or sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid or methanesulfonic acid and the like, and the hydrogenation is continued to give pyrrolidine compound 92 as the cis,cis-isomer. Epimerization at C-3 is effected by treatment of compound 92 with a base such as sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide, lithium t-butoxide or potassium t-amyloxide and the like or a trialkylamine such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine and the like or an amidine such as DBU and the like in an inert solvent such as ethanol, ethyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, THF, toluene or DMF and the like at a temperature of from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. to give the trans,trans compound 93. Compound 93 itself can optionally be resolved into enantiomers prior to reacting with Xxe2x80x94R3. The substantially pure (i.e., at least 95% of the desired isomer) optically active (+)-isomer of compound 93 is obtained by treatment of a mixture of the (+)-isomer and the (xe2x88x92)-isomer of 93 with S-(+)-mandelic acid, D-tartaric acid or D-dibenzoyl tartaric acid and the like in a solvent such as acetonitrile, ethyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, ethanol or isopropanol and the like. The (+)-isomer of 93 selectively crystallizes as the salt, leaving the (xe2x88x92)-isomer of 93 in solution. Alternatively, the substantially pure (i.e., at least 95% of the desired isomer) optically active (xe2x88x92)-isomer of compound 93 can be selectively crystallized by reaction of a mixture of the (+)-isomer and the (xe2x88x92)-isomer of 93 with L-tartaric acid, L-dibenzoyl tartaric acid or L-pyroglutamic acid and the like, leaving the desired (+)-isomer of compound 93 in solution.
Compound93 (racemic or optically active) is reacted with Xxe2x80x94R3 (where X is a leaving group (for example, a halide or a sulfonate) and R3 is as previously defined) using a base such as diisopropylethylamine, triethylamine, sodium bicarbonate or potassium carbonate and the like in an inert solvent such as acetonitrile, THF, toluene, DMF or ethanol and the like at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. to give the intermediate ester 94. The ester can be isolated or converted in situ to the carboxylic acid (95) using hydrolysis conditions such as a base such as sodium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide and the like in a solvent such as ethanol-water or THF-ethanol and the like.
A more detailed description of the preparation of some specific analogs is provided in Schemes XVI-XXI. Aliphatic xcex2-ketoesters (Scheme XVI) may be prepared by copper-catalyzed addition of a Grignard reagent (for example, propylmagnesium bromide) to an unsaturated ester, for example, ethyl 3,3-dimethylacrylate. The resultant ester is hydrolyzed, for example with sodium hydroxide in aqueous alcohol, and is homologated in stepwise fashion to the corresponding xcex2-ketoester, for example by activation using carbonyldiimidazole and condensation with magnesio-ethoxymalonate. Alternatively, olefinic xcex2-ketoesters may be prepared by Claisen rearangement of the corresponding allylic alcohols; hydrolysis and homologation as described above produce the desired xcex2-ketoester.
N-alkyl,O-alkyl bromohydroxamates are prepared according to Scheme XVII. N-Boc-O-allyl hydroxylamine is alkylated with and alkyl halide, for example using sodium hydride as base; the double bond is selectively reduced, for example using hydrogen and a palladium catalyst. After removal of the Boc protecting group, for example with TFA, the resultant amine is acylated, for example using bromoacetyl bromide.
The xcex2-ketoesters described in Scheme XVI may be converted to pyrrolidine derivatives as described in Scheme XVIII. Michael addition onto a nitrostyrene derivative can be catalyzed with base, for example DBU or potassium t-butoxide; the resultant adduct is hydrogenated, for example using Raney Nickel as catalyst, to give an imine, which is reduced further, for example using sodium cyanoborohydride under controlled pH. A mixture of isomers are generated, in which the transxe2x80x94trans is generally preferred.
Scheme XIX describes several strategies for resolving the racemic pyrrolidines described above. Treatment with a chiral acid, for example (S)-(+)-mandelic acid, may provide a crystalline derivative, which can be further enriched through recrystallization. The salt may be washed with base to extract the resolving agent and return the optically active pyrrolidine product. Alternatively, the amino ester can be N-protected (for example with Boc-anhydride) and hydrolyzed (for example with sodium hydroxide) to give the corresponding N-protected amino acid. Activation of the acid, for example as the pentafluorophenyl ester, followed by coupling with a chiral nonracemic oxazolidinone anion, provides the corresponding acyloxazolidinone diastereomers, which may be separated chromatographically. Alcoholysis of one acyloxazolidinone diastereomer, followed by cleavage of the N-protecting group, returns an optically enriched amino ester. A similar transformation may be accomplished through coupling of the protected amino acid with a chiral nonracemic amino alcohol. After chromatographic separation of the resultant diastereomers, the amide is cleaved and the protecting group is removed to provide optically enriched product.
Optically active amino esters prepared as described above may be alkylated (Scheme XX) with a variety of electrophiles, for example dibutyl bromoacetamide, N-butyl,N-alkoxy bromoacetamide, N-(4-heptyl)-N-(3-methyl-4-fluorophenyl) bromoacetamide, or N-(xcexa9-hydroxyalkyl)-N-alkyl haloacetamide. Hydrolysis of the resultant ester, for example using sodium hydroxide in aqueous alcohol, provides the product.
For one particular class of electrophile, N-(xcexa9-hydroxyalkyl)-N-alkyl haloacetamides, further transformations of the alkylation product are possible (Scheme XXI). Activation (for example using methanesulfonyl chloride) of the alcohol, followed by displacement with halogen (for example, using lithium bromide) provides the corresponding halide. Displacement of halide with an amine, for example dimethylamine, provides the corresponding amino ester, which may be hydrolyzed as previously described to provide product. 
Compounds which are useful as intermediates for the preparation of compounds of the invention are: 
wherein n is 0 or 1;
m is 0 to 6;
W is (a) xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G where G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group,
(b) xe2x80x94PO3H2,
(c) xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)E where E is hydrogen, loweralkyl or arylalkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94CN,
(e) xe2x80x94C(O)NHR17 where R17 is loweralkyl,
(f) alkylaminocarbonyl,
(g) dialkylaminocarbonyl,
(h) tetrazolyl,
(i) hydroxy,
(j) alkoxy,
(k) sulfonamido,
(l) xe2x80x94C(O)NHS(O)2R16 where R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, phenyl or dialkylamino,
(m) xe2x80x94S(O)2NHC(O)R16, 
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkenyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, hydroxyalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, heterocyclic, (heterocyclic)alkyl and (Raa)(Rbb)Nxe2x80x94Rccxe2x80x94 wherein Raa is aryl or arylalkyl, Rbb is hydrogen or alkanoyl and Rcc is alkylene, with the proviso that one or both of R1 and R2 is other than hydrogen;
or a salt thereof;
or a compound of the formula: 
wherein n is 0 or 1;
m is 0 to 6;
W is (a) xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G where G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group,
(b) xe2x80x94PO3H2,
(c) xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)E where E is hydrogen, loweralkyl or arylalkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94CN,
(e) xe2x80x94C(O)NHR17 where R17 is loweralkyl,
(f) alkylaminocarbonyl,
(g) dialkylaminocarbonyl,
(h) tetrazolyl,
(i) hydroxy,
(j) alkoxy,
(k) sulfonamido,
(l) xe2x80x94C(O)NHS(O)2R16 where R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, phenyl or dialkylamino,
(m) xe2x80x94S(O)2NHC(O)R16, 
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, alklayminocarbonylalkenyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, hydroxyalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, heterocyclic, (heterocyclic)alkyl and (Raa)(Rbb)Nxe2x80x94Rccxe2x80x94 wherein Raa is aryl or arylalkyl, Rbb is hydrogen or alkanoyl and Rcc is alkylene, with the proviso that one or both of R1 and R2 is other than hydrogen;
or a salt thereof.
Preferred intermediates include compounds of formula (III), (IV) and (V) wherein
m is zero or 1;
W is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group,
and R1 and R2 are as defined above; or
the substantially pure (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-isomer thereof.
Particularly preferred intermediates are compounds of formula (III), (IV) and (V) wherein
n and m are both 0;
W is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group;
and R1 is (i) loweralkyl, (ii) alkenyl, (iii) alkoxyalkyl, (iv) cycloalkyl, (v) phenyl, (vi) pyridyl, (vii) furanyl or (viii) substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-pentafluoroethylphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy (ix) aryalkyl, (x) aryloxyalkyl, (xi) heterocyclic (alkyl), (xii) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, and (xiii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, and R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofurnayl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy and halogen; or
the substantially pure (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-isomer thereof.
Other compounds which are useful as intermediates for the preparation of compounds of the invention are: 
wherein n is 0 or 1;
m is 0 to 6;
R5b is alkylene;
Q is a leaving group;
W is (a) xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G where G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group,
(b) xe2x80x94PO3H2,
(c) xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)E where E is hydrogen, loweralkyl or arylalkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94CN,
(e) xe2x80x94C(O)NHR17 where R17 is loweralkyl,
(f) alkylaminocarbonyl,
(g) dialkylaminocarbonyl,
(h) tetrazolyl,
(i) hydroxy,
(j) alkoxy,
(k) sulfonamido,
(l) xe2x80x94C(O)NHS(O)2R16 where R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, phenyl or dialkylamino,
(m) xe2x80x94S(O)2NHC(O)R16, 
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkehyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, hydroxyalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, heterocyclic, (heterocyclic)alkyl and (Raa)(Rbb)Nxe2x80x94Rccxe2x80x94 wherein Raa is aryl or arylalkyl, Rbb is hydrogen or alkanoyl and Rcc is alkylene, with the proviso that one or both of R1 and R2 is other than hydrogen;
or a salt thereof;
or a compound of the formula: 
wherein n is 0 or 1;
m is 0 to 6;
R5b is alkylene;
Q is a leaving group;
W is (a) xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G where G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group,
(b) xe2x80x94PO3H2,
(c) xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)E where E is hydrogen, loweralkyl or arylalkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94CN,
(e) xe2x80x94C(O)NHR17 where R17 is loweralkyl,
(f) alkylaminocarbonyl,
(g) dialkylaminocarbonyl,
(h) tetrazolyl,
(i) hydroxy,
(j) alkoxy,
(k) sulfonamido,
(l) xe2x80x94C(O)NHS(O)2R16 where R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, phenyl or dialkylamino,
(m) xe2x80x94S(O)2NHC(O)R16, 
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkenyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, hydroxyalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, heterocyclic, (heterocyclic)alkyl and (Raa)(Rbb)Nxe2x80x94Rccxe2x80x94 wherein Raa is aryl or arylalkyl, Rbb is hydrogen or alkanoyl and Rcc is alkylene, with the proviso that one or both of R1 and R2 is other than hydrogen;
or a salt thereof.
Preferred intermediates include compounds of formula (VI), (VII) and (VIII) wherein
m is zero or 1;
R5b is alkylene;
Q is a leaving group;
W is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, and R1 and R2 are as defined above; or
the substantially pure (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-isomer thereof.
Particularly preferred intermediates are compounds of formula (VI), (VII) and (VIII) wherein
n and m are both 0;
R5b is alkylene;
Q is a leaving group;
W is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group; and R1 is (i) loweralkyl, (ii) alkenyl, (iii) alkoxyalkyl, (iv) cycloalkyl, (v) phenyl, (vi) pyridyl, (vii) furanyl or (viii) substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-pentafluoroethylphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, (ix) aryalkyl, (x) aryloxyalkyl, (xi) heterocyclic (alkyl), (xii) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, and (xiii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, and R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofurnayl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy and halogen; or
the substantially pure (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-isomer thereof.
Other compounds which are useful as intermediates for the preparation of compounds of the invention are: 
wherein n is 0 or 1;
m is 0 to 6;
R5b is alkylene;
R20a is hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl;
W is (a) xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G where G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group,
(b) xe2x80x94PO3H2,
(c) xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)E where E is hydrogen, loweralkyl or arylalkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94CN,
(e) xe2x80x94C(O)NHR17 where R17 is loweralkyl,
(f) alkylaminocarbonyl,
(g) dialkylaminocarbonyl,
(h) tetrazolyl,
(i) hydroxy,
(j) alkoxy,
(k) sulfonamido,
(l) xe2x80x94C(O)NHS(O)2R16 where R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, phenyl or dialkylamino,
(m) xe2x80x94S(O)2NHC(O)R16, 
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkenyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, hydroxyalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)arninoalkyl, alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, heterocyclic, (heterocyclic)alkyl and (Raa)(Rbb)Nxe2x80x94Rccxe2x80x94 wherein Raa is aryl or arylalkyl, Rbb is hydrogen or alkanoyl and Rcc is alkylene, with the proviso that one or both of R1 and R2 is other than hydrogen;
or a salt thereof;
or a compound of the formula: 
wherein n is 0 or 1;
m is 0 to 6;
R5b is alkylene;
R20a is hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl;
W is (a) xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94G where G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group,
(b) xe2x80x94PO3H2,
(c) xe2x80x94P(O)(OH)E where E is hydrogen, loweralkyl or arylalkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94CN,
(e) xe2x80x94C(O)NHR17 where R17 is loweralkyl,
(f) alkylaminocarbonyl,
(g) dialkylaminocarbonyl,
(h) tetrazolyl,
(i) hydroxy,
(j) alkoxy,
(k) sulfonamido,
(l) xe2x80x94C(O)NHS(O)2R16 where R16 is loweralkyl, haloalkyl, phenyl or dialkylamino,
(m) xe2x80x94S(O)2NHC(O)R16, 
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylaikenyl, alkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkenyl, hydroxyalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, heterocyclic, (heterocyclic)alkyl and (Raa)(Rbb)Nxe2x80x94Rccxe2x80x94 wherein Raa is aryl or arylalkyl, Rbb is hydrogen or alkanoyl and Rcc is alkylene, with the proviso that one or both of R1 and R2 is other than hydrogen;
or a salt thereof.
Preferred intermediates include compounds of formula (IX), (X) and (XI) wherein
m is zero or 1;
R5b is alkylene;
R20a is hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl;
W is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group, and R1 and R2 are as defined above; or
the substantially pure (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-isomer thereof.
Particularly preferred intermediates are compounds of formula (IX), (X) and (XI) wherein
n and m are both 0;
R5b is alkylene;
R20a is hydrogen, loweralkyl, alkenyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl or arylalkyl;
W is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94G wherein G is hydrogen or a carboxy protecting group; and R1 is (i) loweralkyl, (ii) alkenyl, (iii) alkoxyalkyl, (iv) cycloalkyl, (v) phenyl, (vi) pyridyl, (vii) furanyl or (viii) substituted or unsubstituted 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-pentafluoroethylphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 4-methoxymethoxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-t-butylphenyl, 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkoxy and carboxyalkoxy, (ix) aryalkyl, (x) aryloxyalkyl, (xi) heterocyclic (alkyl), (xii) (N-alkanoyl-N-alkyl)aminoalkyl, and (xiii) alkylsulfonylamidoalkyl, and R2 is substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-benzodioxolyl, 7-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxolyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 8-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzofurnayl, 4-methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl or difluorophenyl wherein the substituent is selected from loweralkyl, alkoxy and halogen; or
the substantially pure (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-isomer thereof.